Closer To You
by NissouGates
Summary: Bratt One-Shot. Les personnages existent vraiment mais ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire est totalement fictive. Que se passe-t-il lorsque Matt et Brian doivent partager la même chambre ?


**Matt POV**

"Il doit sûrement y avoir une erreur messieurs ... Seulement quatre chambres ont été réservées, pas cinq. Et nous sommes complet. Je suis confuse, vraiment ..."

Voilà comment moi, Matt Sanders, me retrouvait à partager mon pieu avec mon meilleur ami.

Enervé et mort de fatigue, je dus néanmoins rester quelques minutes de plus pour tout arranger. A peu près dix minutes plus tard, chacun s'était installé dans sa chambre, et… J'avais complètement oublié Brian, que je retrouvai endormi, assis contre la porte de notre chambre.

Je glissai la carte électronique et la porte s'ouvrit. Je pris les valises et une fois celles-ci dans la chambre, je vis que je n'avais d'autre choix que de porter Brian.

Une fois ce dernier sous les couvertures, je me mis en boxer et m'allongeai à ses côtés.

**Brian POV**

Cette peau douce sous mes doigts, j'en avait rêvé tellement de fois… Je délire, c'est pas possible. Je me levai rapidement, de peur que Matt ne se réveille et remarque l'érection naissante dans mon boxer.

Je titubai jusqu'à la salle de bain, à moitié endormi. J'étais persuadé qu'une bonne douche me ferait le plus grand bien. Et ce fut le cas.

L'eau chaude sur ma peau me fit frissonner de bonheur, mais l'image de Matt, en boxer, endormi, et la sensation que j'avais éprouvée en faisant courir mes doigts sur son torse me donnèrent une autre idée ...

Empoignant ma verge, j'entamai de lents va-et-vient, et un scénario me vint à l'esprit en moins d'une seconde.

C'en était trop et j'accélérai vivement la cadence, gémissant le nom de Matt, titillant le bout de mon sexe avec mon pouce, et vint sur le mur de ma cabine, avec comme dernière vision Matt me prenant sauvagement contre le mur de cette douche, et comme dernières paroles, "Matt", cri étouffé mais pourtant clair.

Je reprenai lentement ma respiration après cet orgasme fulgurant, et me dis qu'il était peut-être temps de sortir …

Une fois l'eau coupée, j'ouvris le rideau de douche, prêt à sortir, mais au lieu de ça, je vis Matt en boxer, exactement comme je l'avait imaginé sous la douche, les cheveux en bataille. Mais lorsque je baissai mon regard vers la partie de son corps que je ne voulais surtout pas voir, je vis son érection proéminente, et il s'approchait de moi, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, fier d'avoir coincé sa proie.

Une fois dans la douche avec Matt, ce dernier tira le rideau, ouvrit lentement l'eau, et avant que je ne le remarque, nous étions tous deux trempés. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je n'arrivai toujours pas à réaliser ce qui m'arrivait …

Combien de fois avais-je imaginé ce moment ? J'avais une vision tellement excitante de Matt en boxer, la grosse bosse déformant celui-ci, et l'eau chaude ruisselant sur son corps musclé, que mon érection commençait à me faire terriblement mal. Remarquant mon « problème », Matt empoigna ma verge et commença à la masturber. Lentement, pour commencer, puis beaucoup plus rapidement, tout en me massant les testicules, et ça me rendait fou.

Je sentis que je n'allais pas tarder à jouir, ce que Matt remarqua à temps.

Souriant, il arrêta tout mouvement et se mit à genoux, l'eau ruisselant toujours sur nos deux corps et me gratifia d'un sourire en coin avant de donner quelques petits coups de langue sur toute ma longueur, titillant gentiment mon érection, et lécha la petite goutte qui s'était formée au bout de mon gland, nous faisant tous deux gémir.

Matt, se sentant de moins en moins à l'aise dans son boxer, se débarrassa de ce dernier rapidement, et se remit à genoux, tenant mon érection dans sa main droite, la sienne dans l'autre.

**Matt POV**

Brian se fit de plus en plus impatient, et donna un coup de hanche, son sexe s'enfonçant enfin dans ma bouche chaude et gémit longuement, puis il retenta l'expérience, plus brutal cette fois.

Il me baisait littéralement la bouche, et j'aimais ça, j'en redemandais, et décidai de détendre ma gorge pour pouvoir le prendre entièrement.

Brian me tirait les cheveux, en demandant plus, toujours plus. Je branlais avidement mon sexe, tout en me faisant baiser la bouche par mon partenaire.

Je voyais bien que Brian avait tenté de se retenir le plus longtemps possible mais il vint dans ma gorge en de longues giclées, et j'avalai le tout sans broncher, léchant jusqu'à la dernière goutte, me délectant de son gout, et je vins aussi quelques secondes plus tard sur la cuisse de mon amant que je me mis à lécher, avalant ma propre semence, mes yeux noirs de désir ancrés dans les siens, et il qui redevint dur instantanément.

Depuis cette soirée, Brian et moi sommes ensemble et n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un comme je l'aime.

* * *

><p><em>Court, je sais, mais c'est un OS que j'ai écrit il y a un petit bout de temps. Je pense à une suite, peut-être ...<em>

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu, même celles qui ne connaissent pas ce groupe._

_Anissa._


End file.
